Luna Rising
by devincooper64
Summary: Twilight and the Main 6 defeated Nightmare Moon long ago using the Elements of Harmony, although she was defeated, she still settled within the mind of Luna, slowly fighting to get free. When that opportunity comes she no longer is out for revenge. She is out for blood.


Luna awoke on a dirt road, she turned her head left and right, nothing but woods. Luna had no idea to how she got to where she was or why she was there, she tried to get up but pain shot through all her body, forcing her back onto the ground. All that she could do was stare into the empty darkness of the night. A cool breeze rustled the trees that surrounded her making a melancholic melody.

She stared into the sky for what seemed like forever, the pain in her body still present, and all attempts to stand thwarted by what seemed like an invisible force. Just then, the sky lit up with an eerie orange glow, then following it was screams.

In an instant adrenaline shot through Luna's body, she found strength to get up and looked for the source of the screams, a small blaze illuminated the end of the road. Luna ran down the road as fast as her legs allowed to get to the source.

As she got closer and closer she realized where she was heading, it was ponyville. She came to a stop, fear ran through her body, ponyville was burning, ponies were running in panic. Luna slowly walked through the town, the sight of destruction overwhelming her.

She heard a cry from what sounded like a filly, she looked to her right to find a family watching the destruction of their home. Luna walked behind them "Who could've done such a thing?" She asked the family, but no reply was given.

She put out her hoof to make contact with the colt's shoulder but her hoof passed right through him, it was as if she wasn't even there. A laughter flooded the sky, ringing through Luna's ears. The family fell into panic at the sound and fled.

"Wh-Who's there?" Luna stuttered? "My, my, to think you would forget your own flesh and blood darling." The moment these words entered Luna's ears she collapsed on the ground as if forced. Laughter filled the air as descending from the heavens was Nightmare Moon.

She gently landed on the ground in front of Luna, a smug smile crawled across her face. The mare stood tall in front of Luna. Panic crossed Luna's body, she barely was able to talk "I thought the elements of harmony had destroyed you."

"But dear, in order to get rid of me, they would have to get rid of you." She gently placed her hoof under Luna's chin. "After all, I am your jealousy, I am your hate..." She gently whispered, "I am you." Luna slapped her hoof from her, she got up and prepared a spell, her horn glowing a bright white.

"I-I'm not afraid of you..." Luna sputtered. Nightmare smiled, "If that was true..." She vanished. Her head slowly appeared by Luna's side, "Then you wouldn't be shaking like a dog." Luna nearly jumped out her skin, she fired a shot at Nightmare but she easily reflected it.

Luna fired a barrage of shots, but Nightmare dodged every one of them on the spot with ease, one of the shots did hit her, but it left no marks. Luna started to break sweat, what was going on? Her magic was one of the most powerful in the land, but she seemed seemingly useless. "Confused my darling?" Nightmare asked, she walked up to luna blasting her straight into a building. Luna was dazed and confused, "Why are you doing all of this?" Luna asked, tears beginning to stream down her face from the pain and the destruction of Ponyville.

"Why?" Nightmare appeared directly above Luna. "To show you the possibilities if we become one again Luna, we were made for eachother." She smirked, "Join me, and we together will easily defeat Celestia, I can once again put Equestria into eternal darkness, and all of this will be mine."

She inched closer to Luna, to the point where their snouts made contact. She began to whisper "All of this will be ours..." Suddenly Nightmare Moon screamed at inhuman volumes. Luna darted straight up from bed, sweat poured down her face, and she was inhaling deeply.

She lit a small lantern by her bedside and using her magic, picked up a scroll and quill. She began to write, reading out loud what she wrote, "Dear Twilight Sparkle..." She began.


End file.
